butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Martin
Robert Martin Born: December 24th, 1994; Volterra, Italy Parents: Elaine Martin & Marcus Volturi Step Parent: '''Tyler Martin '''Sibling(s): Grace Ava Martin (step sister) Significant other: '''Cordelia Volturi '''Children: N/A Alias: Rob, Robbie, Roberto, Bertie Species: Half Vampire Half Warlock Children Power(s): Destruction of abilities Status: Alive Name Roberts name comes from a choice of what his mother liked there is no suggestion to the hidden meaning behind his name the name Robert means The most incredible guy in the universe, end of story. He’s sweet, caring, and truly amazing. He isn’t concerned with himself at all, but instead he’s concerned with other people. He always knows the perfect thing to say and the right time to say it. He takes your breath away and leaves you speechless. And he has a way of making your heart melt like no one else ever will. He's name is Robert Tyler Martin. Early Life And Bio 'Early Life and Bio ' Robert Tyler Martin was born in 1994 to Elaine Tyler and Marcus Volturi. When his mother was just 24 years old she and her then fiancé, Tyler Martin, were kidnapped by the Volturi. Elaine comes from a very powerful line of witches and was used in an experiment by Aro to create a new type of child. Aro then compelled Marcus, with the help of guard Chelsea, to rape Elaine and force her to birth his child. Elaine would go through a painful birth process and give birth to Robert in the Volturi dungeon on Christmas Eve. Marcus, who felt guilt for what he had caused, helped the Martin's escape with a another guard. They were the only ones present for Robert's birth besides the Martins. Marcus proceeded to do so by convincing Aro that Elaine and Robert died in childbirth and that Tyler was killed by him right after. Marcus was able to do this with the help of Elaine because she was able to create a spell that would have Marcus receive memories of the birth and show them to Aro later. After that the Martin's moved back to New York City where they would raise Robert as a couple. Two years later, in 1996, Robert's younger sister Grace would be born. The Martin's would live a happy life until 2006, when Robert's step father would disappear. It had a negative toll on the family. Robert would be forced to look after Grace since their mother would be in a depression. In 2010, the Volturi would figure out Elaine and Robert were alive. They would then head back to New York City where they would hurt Elaine and threaten to kill her and Grace if Robert would not come with them. Robert reluctantly went with them. For the next few years he would be kept in Volturi. There he would meet Aro's hybrid daughter, Drusilla and Cordelia. He would fall in love with Cordelia there. In late 2012, during Noon Sun, Robert would see his sister again after almost two years. He is a bargaining chip in exchange for Serena. During this time, him, Cordelia, Dru, and Lucas Rider are trapped in Volturi's dungeon until further notice. This is when Lucas explains that if they don't get out of there, they'll never get home because Aro has a plan to do something bad. He isn't sure what at the time, but this forces Robert, Lucas, Dru, and Cordelia to start to make plans to escape the Volturi. Since he has a very powerful ability, taking other people's powers way, it drains him physically and mentally. That much power could destroy his very being. ---- 'Relationships ' Cordelia Volturi- Robert's mate and the love of his life. The two met in 2010 when he was brought to the Volturi. At first the two had a close relationship, but as Cordelia matured their love blossomed. Robert is madly in love with her and would do anything for her. Aro doesn't approve of their relationship very much, but only allows it so his daughter doesn't rebel again him. Drusilla always teased them constantly she calls them lovebirds. Cordelia promised whatever happened in Sunrise saga story noon sun she would always love him. "I love you always" i whispered in her ear," I love you to" She whispered pecking my lips, "You are my forever Robert Martin, whatever happens, we'll always be together no matter what happens" Robert and Cordelia Volturi, sunrise saga Noon Sun; Chapter 30. ---- Grace Martin - Robert's younger half sister. Ever since Grace was born, the two have had a very close bond. Robert is protective of Grace and would even lay his life on the line to protect her. They never really saw each other as 'half siblings' growing up. The two had a very normal childhood together, but when their father, Tyler, disappears in 2006 things change their relationship. With their dad gone, their mother becomes depressed and Robert has to become the adult of the household. This really strengthens their relationship to where Robert basically acted like Grace's parent for a whole year. Robert appears briefly in Sunrise, in the airport, when he calls Grace over because their plane is about to leave. This occurs about two years after Tyler's disappearance. Robert gave Grace the nickname "bumble bee" when she was a baby and it's stuck since. Grace is the only one allowed to call him Robbie. When Robert's taken in 2010, he goes with the Volturi only to protect her. When he leaves, this saddens the two greatly. The two don't see each other again until December of 2012. ---- Lucas Rider- Robert's friend. The two first meet in Noon Sun and were very unsure about one another. They like to bicker a lot and tease one another, but they both have the same goal, to see their family again. The two know what it's like to be taken from their family, so they connect with one another on a personal level a lot. They have a great respect for one another. Lucas is the only one who's ever called Robert 'Bertie'. ---- Drusilla Volturi- Robert's good friend. The two met when Robert was taken to the Volturi. She is like a sister to Robert and reminds him a lot of Grace. She is one of his only friends in Volturi and her biggest confidante, besides Cordelia. Trivia ◾Robert has been Given the name Robbie ---- Portrayed By Robert is portrayed by Paul Wesley and younger is ty paniz